The overall objective of the NIDA Training Program in Drug Abuse Research at The University of Chicago is to provide both pre- and postdoctoral trainees with comprehensive educational and research experiences that will enable them to pursue distinguished research careers in areas impacting drug abuse. Drug abuse poses a serious threat to the health and well being of both individuals and society. Mental status, physical health, social function and economic productivity are compromised. Such factors can lead to an increase in crime and violence. To the credit of NIDA-sponsored research programs, considerable gains have been made over the last two decades. However, much more remains to be learned from the molecular to the social realm, especially if knowledge is to be translated into effective treatment. Existing programs in the area of drug abuse at The University of Chicago are designed to acquire knowledge about the social, behavioral, neuropharmacological, molecular and genetic factors relevant to the abuse of drugs. The aim is to increase our understanding of the etiology of and our ability to intervene in the treatment and prevention of drug abuse. Specific strengths of this program relate to the neuropharmacology, psychopharmacology, electrophysiology, genetics and molecular biology of drug abuse as well as the behavioral and subjective effects of drugs in humans. Several factors place the faculty submitting this application in an excellent position to continue to offer an outstanding training program. These factors include the strength of current interests and ongoing research into the problems of drug abuse, the diversity of approaches employed by individual faculty, the presence of a critical mass of creative scientists working on drug abuse related problems in a multidisciplinary setting as well as a curriculum that addresses the broad aspects of drug abuse ranging from the molecular bases of drug action to the consideration of ethical and social issues related to drug taking. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]